With the recent rapid growth of electronic devices, electronic devices making wireless voice call and information exchange possible became the necessities of life. In the beginning of spreading of the electronic devices, they were simply recognized to be portable and make wireless call possible. However, with the growth of technologies of the electronic devices and the introduction of wireless Internet, the electronic devices are satisfying users' desires since the electronic devices are more increasing in use scope such as playing a game, remote control using short-range communication, and photographing images by installed digital cameras, as well as the purposes of simple telephony or schedule management, etc.
Further, the electronic device can establish a network with peripheral devices. Due to this, the electronic device can also share data with the peripheral devices connected over the network. Generally, the electronic device may use short-range communication for the sake of data sharing. For example, the electronic device may use Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), Near Field Communication (NFC), Bluetooth (BT), etc. to form a communication with the peripheral devices.